


The Swan Song of Detective Steve McGarrett

by viciouswishes



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Request: Psych, Shawn/Gus: Coming out of the closet - "Few things help an individual more than to place responsibility upon him, and to let him know that you trust him." --Booker T. WashingtonSummary: Gus has the flu, but Shawn has a case and big reveal to plan.





	The Swan Song of Detective Steve McGarrett

Gus sneezes again. He takes his temperature for the third time and tries to haul himself out of bed. 

"You just stay right there," says Henry. "I already called Shawn, and your actual work, and told everyone that you weren't coming in." 

"Yes, I am." 

Henry shakes his head and grabs the thermometer. "No, you're not. Your temperature's 101." 

Gus whimpers. He doesn't miss work. Gus was the only kid who received perfect attendance in elementary and middle school. He would've gotten it in high school too had it not been for Shawn, his quest for the perfect burrito, and the rabbit from the science department. They were caught, dragged into the principal's office, and told never to speak of it again. 

"Did you take him to the hospital?" 

"He's not dying, Shawn." 

"I'm sorry, but are you suddenly a doctor instead of a retired fly fisherman. Is your name Bones?" 

"Shawn, Gus has the flu. He'll live." 

Gus squints and sees Shawn standing over him. And is that a stethoscope around his neck? He tunes out the rest of Henry's and Shawn's argument. It's probably something about Shawn's childhood and how he ironed green crayon into Shelley Winters' hair in the 3rd grade. Henry had brought it up last week and Gus had been there the first time it happened. 

"I'm glad you're going to be okay, buddy," Shawn says, moving onto the bed. 

Gus glares at him, but moves over to give Shawn room. "This sucks." 

"Totally." Shawn crosses his arms. "Why are you here anyway?" 

"What do you mean?" Gus turns his head, looking for the sunset painting Henry did in a community center class to the framed Rolling Stones poster on the other side of the room. "I'm sick." 

"I know that. But don't you think it's a little weird that you're at my dad's house?" 

"You come here too. His chicken soup cures all ails." Gus can almost taste the delicious mixture of noodles, chicken, and vegetables on the tip of his tongue. It really had the texture and quality to belong in a five-star restaurant. 

Shawn rolls his eyes. "Yeah, the Jets and the Sharks are now holding hands. Anyway, Jules called. There's a robbery and a missing cat. The pussy has a very nice reward." 

Gus groans and leans back into the pillows. They're goose down, very high quality. "I can't." 

"Sure you can. You love cats. And she looks just like Miss Muffin." 

"Ms. Muffin," Gus corrected. How many times did he have to tell Shawn that Ms. Muffin did not like to reveal her marital status? Gus did love cats; in fact, he'd rescued many of them, including Ms. Muffin, who was now the companion cat of Lillian, a woman on his delivery route. "She was so smart. Did you know that she could dial a phone- Wait, you've already been to the crime scene?" 

"Of course, I've already been the scene. And I'm ready to nab the cat burglar." 

"You mean, you already know who did it?" 

"The maid in the scullery." 

"Ha ha." Gus rolls his eyes. 

"Big reveals just aren't as fun without Magic Head. And it's not like the cat's in any real danger." Shawn picks up the remote for the TV. "Did you hear that _Hawaii Five-O_ got released on DVD? You always liked Jack Lord a little too much." 

"Did not." Gus crosses his arms. He's sick and here Shawn is digging up foolish childhood crushes. 

"Did so." Shawn flips through the channels. "Remember when we met him and he made fun of your Hammer pants?" 

"I think I need more tea." Gus holds out his empty cup. His throat's been stinging and all this talking is really doing him in. 

"Dad! Gus needs more tea!" 

Gus hits Shawn's arm. "Stop yelling in my ear, Shawn." 

"Ouch." Shawn rubs his arm possessively. "It's not my fault dad took away your bell." 

"You boys getting along?" Henry asks as he appears with two cups of tea, one for Gus and one for Shawn. "Shawn, Gus needs his rest." 

"I know. Just one more episode and I'll leave," Shawn says everyone knows it's not true. Henry leaves them alone once again. Shawn sips the tea. "Hot. Too hot. My tongue hurts." 

Gus blows on his own cup. 

"So about you crush..." 

"It's not a crush," Gus protests, his voice cracking. Stupid flu. Stupid tea's too hot to drink. Gus blows on it some more. 

"You totally want him." 

"Do not." 

"Do to." 

"Shut up." Gus frowns and tests his tea with the tip of his tongue. Still too warm. "What does it matter if I like Jack Lord or not?" 

Shawn wraps his arm around Gus' shoulders. "You know, Gus, I'm cool with it. I'm okay, if you're okay." 

Gus sighs. He never imagined coming out this way. Gus always assumed that this was something he and Shawn didn't talk about. And if they did ever talk about it, it would be on Gus' death bed with Shawn next to him, holding his hand and asking for more Jell-O. "You're really okay with me liking men?" 

"Men? Who said anything about more than the smooth ways of Detective Steve McGarrett? You're not saying, you're gay?" 

"Shawn." Gus' cheeks burn with embarrassment. His best friend now knows one of his deepest secrets. One he'd kept for so long. 

"Dude, I've known since the first time we watched _Dirty Dancing_ together. Swayze and tight pants. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." 

"Thanks, Shawn." Gus smiles. "It really takes a friend of discretion and I appreciate you taking on this responsibility-" 

"Dad! Did you find those delicious pineapple flavored popsicles for Gus' throat?" 

Some things, they never change and that makes Gus comfortable, happy. That is until Shawn decides he wants to try out the other side of the rainbow and kisses Gus. And Jules throws Gus a coming out party, complete with cake and little hats. 

But for now, things haven't changed, and they still must rescue Ms. Muffin's clone from the maid in the scullery. And enjoy pineapple flavored popsicles.


End file.
